Virtual computer systems have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize virtual computer systems for, among other reasons, the purpose of remotely operating one or more virtual servers, including for the development of web applications. Conventional techniques for provisioning and managing these virtual computer systems on behalf of these organizations typically balancing each customer's virtual computer systems across a variety of data zones. However, conventional techniques often do not provide optimal placement of virtual computer systems to satisfy each organization's individual needs. For instance, while balanced placement of each organization's virtual computer systems may be optimal from a service standpoint for capacity management, conventional techniques often do not provide optimal placement for a organization's own needs, failing to account for an organization's need to reduce costs, latency, while improving virtual computer system availability and recovery times.